Exo dan Keponakan Soo Man
by cuteboycouple
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika keponakan Soo Man datang ke Kore untuk berlibur dan menginap di dorm EXO? SuLay,HunHan,BaekYeol,ChenMin,KaiSoo,TaoRis WARNING YAOI BL BoyxBoy


EXO dan keponakan Soo Man

Pairing:

Main Cast

Anggy (bisa diganti dengan nama kamu kok) oc

EXO couple

Support Cast

Anis

Agustia

Soo Man

All SM artist

rated: T

genre: romance, humor, family

WARNING mengandung YAOI BOYxBOY Love

yang gak suka ini silahkan keluar dari sini#tendang pake wushunya Tao panda

Jangan lupa di RnR/RCL # buing buing bareng uke EXO …

Anggy POV

Huftt... Hari ini aku sudah berada di Korea, di depan gedung SM Entertainment tapatnya. Pasti kalain bertanya ngapain aku kesini? Baiklah aku akan menjawabnya. Aku ke Korea hanya untuk berlibur dan refreshing setelah ujian Nasional 4 hari yang lalu. Aku ke gedung SME ini karena aku mau bertemu ahjussiku. Pasti kalian tahu kan? Yeppp... Soo Man ahjussi. Aku gak tau apa yang dibilang umma kepada ahjussi tua itu, paling umma menyuruh ahjussi mengurusku. Ishhh padahal aku bukan anak kecil lagi.

End Anggy POV

Anggy sudah berada di depan ruangan ahjussinya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"hmmm... Siapa?" tanya orang yang berada di dalam

"ini... Aku ahjussi. Keponakanmu yang paling keren" kata Anggy gaul dengan bahasa Koreanya yang fasih."silakan masuk Anggy" Soo Man ahjussi mempersilahkan dia masuk. Anggy pun membuka pintu yang berada di depannya. "ahjussi... I miss you" teriak Anggy sambil memeluk ahjussinya "hei...hei... Sudahlah jangan berteriak begitu . Apa tidak malu dilihat sama orang?"tanya Soo Man. Anggy yang mendengar itu memperhatikan sekitar ruangan ahjussinya dan melihat 2 Namja tampan. Namja 1 memiliki wajah angelic yang menawan dan rambutnya yang kemerahan. Namja 2 memiliki wajah tampan seperti di komik dan tinggi diatas rata-rata seperti tiang listrik. "ohhhh.. Hehehehehe... Mianhae" kata Anggy sambil membungkukkan badannya. "oh ya ahjussi, 2 namja inikan leader EXO kan?" bisik Anggy ke Soo Man "emang iya" jawab Soo Man dengan enteng "ohh ya aku sampai lupa. Kris, Suho perkenalkan ini keponakanku yang akan tinggal di dorm kalian" Soo Man memperkenalkan keponakannya kepada 2 namja tersebut "WHATT!? Jadi aku gak bisa tinggal sendiri. Aishhh padahal aku ingin mandiri ahjussi! Aku sudah besar bukan anak kecil lagi." bantah Anggy "ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ummamu mengirimiku pesan agar kau tidak sendiri."Soo Man mengelus kepala Anggy "hufttt baiklah.. Jadi mulai kapan aku tinggal disana?" tanya Anggy "mulai hari ini, oh ya kau kesana dengan mereka berdua arra?" pinta Soo Man "ne.. Arraso tapi ada syaratnya"jawab Anggy sambil memperlihatkan smirk devilnya yang diajarkan oleh Kyuhyun Super Junior saat di ke Korea setahun yang lalu. Soo Man tahu apa maksud dari smirk itu "aishhh baiklah. Nanti ahjusi kasih" pasrah Soo Man terhadap Anggy yang sudah tersenyum senang "hehehe… gomawo nee. Ahjussi tau saja apa yang aku inginkan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, anneyong" Anggy berjalan kea rah Soo Man dan mencium pipinya " ahh… "

Di dorm

"semuaaa... Kita akan kedatangan tamu" teriak Sehun sambil berlari tak jelas di dalam dorm(?). Semua yang mendengar itu langsung mengeliling Sehun "memangnya tamu kita siapa Hunnie?" tanya Luhan selaku kekasih Sehun "itu... Keponakan Soo Man ahjussi. Katanya dia dari Indonesia" kata Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan "dari Indonesia? Jadi dia pakai bahasa Indonesia dong?" Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka sambil memeluk boneka panda raksasanya "gak tau juga sih. Tapi kata Soo Man ahjussi dia bisa 4 bahasa, Indoneisa, Mandarin, Korea, dan Inggris" jelas Sehun lagi panjang lebar. Semua yang mendengar Sehun hanya cengok 'berarti tuh orang pintar banget ya? Kayak Duizhang. Menguasai banyak bahasa' pikir semua member.

Ting..tong...ting...tong

"Sehun tolong buka pintunya dong?" Xiumin menyuruh Sehun yang baru sadar dari kecengokaannya(?) "yahhh masa aku sihh?"bantah Sehun

"karena kau MAKNAE" teriak semua member serentak "aishhh arra arra" kesal Sehun

cklek...

"anneyoung.. Semuanya" teriak Suho sambil membawa koper besar berwarna jingga dan bermotif Naruto."semua. Perkenalkan keponakan Soo Man haraboeji" kata Kris sambil menunjuk kearah sorang gadis berumur 15 tahun "anneyoung, chonun Lidia imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Anggy" kata Anggy sambil tersenyum melihat semua yang ada di depannya. Merekan yang melihat senyuman Anggy langsung gemas karena pipinya yang sangat Chubby itu "aishh lucunya. Hai namaku Yixing tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay oppa" Lay melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya yang imut "hai aku D.O. Kau bisa memnggil ku Kyungsoo oppa atau D.O oppa" kata Kyungsoo "hai adik kecil namaku Baekhyun oppa dan yang itu Chanyeol,Xiumin,Kai,Tao,Sehun,Luhan,Chen." jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk orang yang ia maksud." hai semuanya salam kenal. Emhhh maaf tapi boleh aku tau dimana kamarku?" tanya Anggy dengan sopan "sini biar aku tunjukkan"Lay

menggenggam tangan Anggy menuju kamarnya. "ini dia"ujar Lay membuka pintu "huwaaa. Ahjussi tahu aja kesukaanku" girang Anggy melihat kamarnya yang bernuansa putih kuning dan orange.

Di Pagi hari

"hoammm... Jam berapa ini?" ujar Anggy sambil melihat jamnya. "huhhhh masih jam 6. Apa sudah ada yang bangun ya?"tanya Anggy. Anggy pun merasa bosan akhirnya mengutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Saat dia akan menju dapur dia mencium aroma masakan. Ternyata 2 member EXO sudah bangun. "selamat pagi" kata Anggy menyapa 2 orang itu "ehhh selamat pagi. Cepat sekali bangunnya?" tanya Lay terkejut melihat Anggy tiba-tiba datang "heheheheh.. Aku biasanya bengun jam segini. Kalian sedang memasak ya?" tanya Anggy melihat sayur dan bahan yang lainnya. "iya. Apa kau suka sup Anggy?" tanya D.O tanpa melihat ke Anggy."suka. Sangat suka. oh ya bolehka aku membantu?"Anggy turun dari kursinya "apa kau bisa?" tanya D.O tidak yakin "percayalah. Aku sudah bisa memasak dari kelas 5 lohh."kata Anggy meyakinkan "baiklah. Kau boleh membantu kami." kata Lay tersenyum

skip time

"sumua sarapan sudah siap" teriak D.O. Semua member langsung terbangun dari mimpinya. "menu hari ini adalah sup dan puding coklat." kata Lay."hmmm puding enak. Siapa yang buat ini?" tanya Kai sambil memakan pudingnya lagi dan lagi. "ohhh. Puding itu Anggy yang buat" jelas D.O yang sedang minum "mwo? Anggy, wow ini sangat enak" Kai terkejut karena yang buat adalah gadis yang berumur 15 tahun itu "ehhhh hehehe... Kamsahamida" malu Anggy karena baru pertama kali pudingnya dibilang enak selain keluarganya. Saat acara makan berlangsung suasana begitu riuh "hmm~ enak sekali supnya umma"kata Anggy sambil menghadap ke arah

Lay dan Kyungsoo "ehhh... Gomawo neee. Emm kenapa panggil kami umma?"tanya Lay penasaran, Anggy hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Lay itu "heheheheh. Karena kalian perdua seperti umma~ hehehe. Bolehkan aku panggil umma?" Lay dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan muka dan langsung beralih ke Anggy. Mereka tersenyum kearah gadis itu "nde~ boleh kok" Kyungsoo dan Lay memperbolehkan gadis itu memanggil mereka umma berdua mulai sakarang sampai seterusnya.

10.45 AM KST at SME office

"Anneyoung ~ ahjussi~ aku mau jalan-jalan tapi uangku ketinggalan di dorm. Hemmm….hehehe… kau taukan maksudku?" ucap Anggy tersenyum kepada Soo Man, Soo Man melihat senyuman itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu maksud dari senyum itu 'hadehhh bisa tekor aku kalo kayak gini' batin Soo Man dalam hati "ahh .ne tapi untuk hari ini saja. Arra?" "ah ne..ne..ne.. arra" Anggy langsung mengambil uang dari ahjussinya dan meninggalkan kantor. "dasar kalau bukan karena ummanya, pasti udah kubiarkan saja tuh anak" gemas Soo Man.

Di tempat lain

'ihhhh perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang sedang mengancamku ya' bulu kuduk Anggy langsung merinding.

"hnnn. Ada apa? Kok tegang gitu?" Tanya Kai yang kebetulan berpas-pasan di kantor SM. "hehehe. Gak apa apa kok. Hanya saja ada yang ingin mengancamku" nyengir Anggy " siapa?" Kai dibuat penasaran oleh Anggy " biasa~ siapa lagi kalau bukan si tua ahjussi" "hehhh. Kau rupanya suka bermusuhan dengannya ternyata?" "hehehe, kadang kadang"

Skis time setelah berjalan jalan

Malam hari Di Dorm

"hoamm..~" Anggy menguap berkali kali di ruang tengah. Ia tengah bersama HunHan, KrisTao, BaekYeol couple "kau sudah mengantuk Anggy?" Tanya Luhan "ahh ani, aku tidak mengntuk kok. Aku masih ingin menunggu acara favoritku" Anggy tidak sadar kalau ada cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya "yakkk! Anggy kau mimisan. Kanapa bisa? Umma-deul…. Anggy mimisan!" teriak semua member yang berada di ruang tengah

Lay dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke ruang tengah " Anggy. gwenchana?" tanya Lay, dia sangat khawatir melihat Anggy yang mimisan "ahhh gwenchana umma. Ini sudah biasa kok" Anggy tersenyum sambil membersihkan darah dengan tissue "kenapa kamu bisa mimisan sih?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lebih khawatir dia segera mengambil air dan kain dan diberikannya kepada Anggy "hahhh. Baiklah, sebenarnya mimisan ini dari luka operasiku 4 tahun yang lalu" jawab Anggy yang masih membersihkan hidungnya. Semua member EXO pun terkejut mendengar hal itu "mwo! Kenapa kau di operasi?" tanya Sehun "emmm kalau it aku gak mau menceritakannya" kata Anggy sambil berlalu ke kamarnya. Semua member menatap Sehun dengan tajam "errr kenapa semuanya menatapku?" tanya Sehun dengan takut "aihhhh dasar Maknae" serentak semuanya.

Anggy's room

"hoammm aku ngantuk~ SAATNYA TIDUR" Anggy merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Saat matanya hamper menutup tiba-tiba I-Phone putihnya bordering

'aishhhh.. siapa sih yang mengganggu acara tidurku sihh' kesal Anggy dalam hati. Dia segera mengambil I-Phone putihnya dan mengangkat telponnya

"hoammm~ aish Anis. Jangan ganggu orang lagi tidur dong disini sudah malam tahu" Anggy yang kesal tidurnya diganggu langsung memarahi orang yang disebrang sana "muehehehehe, sorry bro. aku lagi bosan dan rindu denganmu muehehehe" Anggy hanya memutarkan matanya mendengar ucapan temannya itu "hahhh. Kalau rindu ya rindu aja tapi gak pake gangguin segalakan" "suka suka ane dung. Ohya hamper lupa, besok aku sama agustia ke Korea" "hahh yang benar kok ikutan ikutan pulak dirimu" kata Anggy "aku gak ikutan tauk tapi disuruh ummamu tuh, ya sudah jangan lupa jemput aku di bandara" "yah tapi a-" 'eitss tidak ada tapitapian, ohh ya sudah silahkan lanjutkan tidurmu~ muehehehehe" "heiii"

Tuutttt… Tuutttt

"aigoo, tuh orang bisanya bikin orang kesal" Anggy sudah siap untuk tidur.

Pagi hari yang cerah

"HUAHHHH….. aku terlambat bangun, waduhh kek mana nihh? Pasti tuh orang merepet sama " histeris Anggy di dalam kamar. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjemput temannya . "Xiuminnie oppa~ aku pinjem Chen oppa ya sebentar" kata Anggy sambil memeluk tangan Xiumin "hmm.. memangnya Anggy mau kemana?"tanya Xiumin dengan lembut "ehh.. itu , temanku datang ke Korea, terus aku disuruh jemput mereka di bandara" ucap Anggy "ahh nen." Xiumin memperbolehkannya "yesss..~ gomawo oppa" Anggy tersenyum dan mencium pipi Xiumin.

"Chen oppa,ayo kita berangkat" Chen langsung melesat ke bandara. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di bandara. "oppa tunggu disini dulu ya" Chen hanya mengangguk dan memainkan I-Phone hitamnya , biasa pasti sedan chat sama Xiumin.

"aishh. Apa masih lamaya? Hmmm kalau tidak salah Anis bilang dia kesini dengan Agustia. Wow pasti tambah rame dungs ya" ucap Anggy sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang gadisyang seumuran dengannya mendekat kearahnya "yooo mamen… apa kabar?" kata salah satu gadis itu menyapa Anggy. Anggy terkejut karena seseorang tiba tiba menyapanya dari belakang "aishh dasar, kali- ahh Anis Agustia" Anggy tidak jadi memarahi orang yang mengejutkannya. Ternyata 2 gadis itu adalah temannya.

"oppa, kita ke kantor ahjussi dulu ya~" kata Anggy "hehh. Ngapain kita kesana?" kata Chen dengan bingung "gak ada sih tapi tadi umma beri pesan, aku disuruh ke tempat ahjussi, mau ngurusin 2 orang dibelakang itu" kata Anggy dengan ketus sambil menunjuk kearah belakang " .hei jangan ketus gitu dong" kata Anis dengan bahasa korea tentunya "huhh. Suka suka aku dong dasar yadong" ejek Anggy 'what! Yadong!' batin Chen terkejut "hehehehe, jangan salah sangka dulu oppa, itu panggilan sayang kami" ujar Anggy tersenyum yang diikuti oleh 2 orang dibelakang "hahhh ya sudahlah" Chen hanya menghela nafas.

At EXO dorm

"oppaduel~ kami pulang" teriak gadis itu nyaring. "aishhh kecilkan suaramu dut! Suaramu membuat diriku mau mati tau" cercah gadis yang disampingnya. Anggy hanya melihat dia dengan kesal dan berkata "aishhh! Kenapa dirimu suka cari masalah sih" "yahh. Karena dirimu dan Agustia adalah temanku" jawab Anis dengan entengnya sangking #bener gak ya tulisannya# entengnya membuat Anggy menjadi mual(?). "arghhh ya sudahlah" Anggy hanya pasrah karena percuma kalau berdebat sama gadis satu ini pasti ujungnya dia yang akan menang.

Anggy berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Disana terdapat pasangan HunHan,SuLay,ChanBaek,KaiSoo,KrisTao,ChenMin yang sedang bersantai disana. "semua~ kenalkan mereka berdua adalah temanku" Anis dan Agustia memperkenalkan diri mereka. "ahhh, aku lupa. Mereka penggemar oppaduel"

TBC


End file.
